


Afternoon Haze

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: A short Ereri oneshot where the two of them talk about their relationship under an oak tree. Just some short fluff that's desperately needed after the new chapter of aot came out.Hope you guys enjoy<3





	Afternoon Haze

The two of them sat under the big oak, branches and leaves drifting out past the trunk to cover them from the burning sun. Under this tree, away from all the other scouts; the two of them could let down their guard and hold each other without the scrutiny and gazes from everyone else.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Eren's voice was almost a whisper, his arms wrapped around the smaller man as he tucked his chin between the others neck and shoulder.

The other scoffed as he let out a short breath. "If soul mates existed you'd think there would be more people in love." His voice was low yet gentle, a side that the captain only showed Eren when the two of them were alone. 

"What if we were the lucky ones?" Eren's voice was still quiet as if he didn't want to disturb the other, his arms tightening around the other as he took in the others scent. "What if we're proof that love can reach anyone?" Maybe the brunette was being too hopeful, too wide-eyed and infatuated to think that just maybe this was just a coincidence. 

Eren couldn't see it but Levi smile, the corner of his lips turning up only slightly. It was almost stupid of the boy to think such selfish things, but part of the captain couldn't help but love the other more because of it. "...you're such a brat sometimes," he spoke although there was no malice behind his words.

the sun that broke in between the branches of the tree warmed the two of them against the summer breeze, their bodies intertwined as both of them wished that this moment could last forever; even if they never said it out loud. 

It was small moments like these where the two of them could forget about their positions, Eren wasn't a subordinate and Levi wasn't his superior. Age wasn't a factor when it was just the two of them together. The war between humans and titans didn't exist and they could day dream about a life that they could build together.

But the time would come where they were ripped from their day dreams, as the sun moved in the sky; closer and closer to the horizon.

"Hey Levi, you know that no matter what I love you; right?"

There was almost a hesitancy in Eren's voice, as if the brunette was worried that Levi would, for some reason deny him and turn away. The kid couldn't help it; in his eyes Levi was someone that he grew up admiring, looking forward to meeting him and being able to fight side by side. Eren never imagined that the two of them would become like this, but know that they have Eren never wanted to let go.

Levi must have realized the tone in Eren's voice because he moved his small frame, adjusting himself until he was facing the other, one of his hands coming up to touch the side of Eren's face. "Just how much of an idiot are you?" He asked, eyes peering into green as he tried to search for an answer. "Your love for me surpasses any other feeling you have, I know that for a fact."

With the sun peaking in between the leaves, the summer air brushing against them as the day started to come to an end; Levi leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against the others lips and when he finally pulled apart he connected his forehead with Eren's. 

"Eren Jaeger, I love you more than the sun wished it could smell the grass, more than the fish wished they could breath the air." The raven paused, his hand moving through brunette locks as he smiled once more. "I will love you now and forever more. Not even death could stop me from loving you."

The reassurance Levi gave Eren only made the kids chest swell, his face growing hotter than usual and he let his hands rest on the others hips. Levi denied the fact that soulmates existed, yet here they were; so enveloped in each other that they would one day get lost. 

"Forever," he agreed and pressed a soft kiss to the older mans nose, his smile brighter than anything Levi could have imagined.

And Levi thought that even if the sun decided to never rise again, Eren's smile could light up the whole world instead.


End file.
